


Nestled

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobo's - Freeform, Clarus understanding, Cor needs more fluffy, Fluff, Gen, Regis being dramatic, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Clarus is used to his Prince acting a bit dramatic, but what is he supposed to assume when he gets back to the Haven they are camping at and the man claims that his early demise is nigh?Whatever it is... it definitely isn't what he's expecting.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia & Weskham Armaugh & Cor Leonis & Regis Lucis Caelum & Cid Sophiar
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Nestled

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cute idea that came about while talking with my friend bgn846! I loved getting a chance to write something so short and sweet especially with young Cor and the royal gang!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr at: ragewerthers.tumblr
> 
> Enjoy: :D

“This is how I die, Clarus.”

“Astrals help me.”

“I didn’t expect this to be my end….”

“Your Highness…,”

“Nor did I envision that I would be surrounded by my closest friends…,”

“Your Grace….,”

“..... or that it would smell just…  _ so _ strongly of Chocobo dander though really I guess not  _ everything _ could be planned perfec-”

“Regis!”

The Prince’s head instantly snapped over to his Shield, a look of abject horror written over his features as he brought his finger up to his lips.

“Quiet, Clarus! Do you not see what is  _ happening _ ?! The reason for my young  _ death _ ?!”

To be fair... no. No, Clarus could  _ not _ see what was causing his dramatic Prince to claim his death was nigh. Mostly because the man had just sent Clarus on a twenty minute hunt to try and find the boot he’d lost in the last daemon raid because  _ someone _ forgot to bring an extra pair,

Growling at Regis’s dramatics, Clarus rolled his eyes before tossing the boot at the man who just barely caught it.

“Clarus! Stop making so much noise or so help me!” the Prince warned, hugging his boot to his chest and glowering at his Shield.   
  
With a long suffering sigh, Clarus closed his eyes and took in a deep, meditative breath, hearing the soft snickering of both Cid and Weskham over by the campstove. “My apologies, your Highness. Though if you don’t tell me  _ why _ I need to keep my voice down I will start reciting the Crownsguard Oath at full volume.”

Regis’s eyes went wide before narrowing a second later. “You woul-”

“TO THE CROWN I GIVE MY HEA-,” Clarus’s voice was instantly silenced as Regis whipped his boot at him, warping directly in front of the man and slapping a hand over his mouth.

“ _ Shhhhh! _ ” Regis hissed and this time his eyes were pleading and Clarus almost felt bad for his actions. Bringing his hands up in a sign of peace, Regis slowly lowered his own from Clarus’s mouth.

“Regis… will you please just tell me what is going on?,” he almost begged because really all he wanted to do was settle down by the fire and take a few minutes to just rest and not deal with the dramatic Prince. However, as his question was met with sparkling eyes he knew he wasn’t about to get that anytime soon.

“I  _ could _ tell you what has brought about my untimely demise. Or… I could  _ show  _ you. But you have to be quiet,” he urged.

“If it allows me to get some peace then I’ll be as quiet as a mouse,” he promised, pretending to lock his lips and throw away the key.

Regis smiled brightly at the man before nodding back over to where he’d been. Clarus hadn’t really been paying attention before, but the Prince had been standing near the chocobo’s they’d rented earlier all nested next to each other. 

Was that what he had caused such a fuss? Had the birds done something to make him act so dramatically?  
  
But as they drew closer, Clarus noticed one particular chocobo with a darker feathering then the others was set off by itself, slightly curled around something. Was it an egg? Oh Astrals, had one of them given birth on this trip!?   
  
“Is it an egg? Or a chocobo chick?” he whispered, not wanting to startle the resting animal as they got closer. However, his question only got a chuckle out of Regis who shook his head. “Then what did you want me to…. Oh.”

Regis smiled smugly as Clarus felt his expression morph from curiosity, to surprise, to warmth in the matter of seconds. Glancing over he found that Regis’s own expression now mirrored his. “I found him like this just as you were coming back. I never thought I’d meet my demise at the sight of something so… endearing?” the Prince offered quietly, giving a little chuckle.

Curled up against his Chocobo, fifteen year old Cor Leonis was fast asleep. He looked even younger than he was without the near constant scowl etched into his features and with a giant chocobo all but curled around him protectively. There were a few feathers that clung to his dark hair and his beret was on the ground next to him. If the feathers were anything to go by the boys chocobo had probably tried to preen her little Cor chick before settling down with him.

“Isn’t it sweet?” the rougher voice of Cid chimed in from beside him, though the engineer kept his voice quiet. “Poor kid must’ve been more tuckered out then we thought.”

“Undoubtedly,” Weskham said with a little chuckle as he also came to stand with the small group. “He’s been having trouble sleeping lately. I was starting to get a little concerned, but it appears his chocobo knew how to handle this better than I could.”   
  
“What? Were you gonna cuddle him?” Cid teased, making Weskham roll his eyes as Clarus fought back a snort.

“No. But I was going to offer him an ear to listen to him if he needs it. I worry the real world experience might be taking a toll. There’s no doubt he’s got a warriors heart. I just worry about what this is doing to his young soul.”

Clarus gave a little nod at that, feeling a tug in his own chest as he looked at Cor and the bags under his eyes that no kid should ever have. “Then for now I suggest we let him rest and allow him the chance to get away from this mess,” he suggested, getting hums of affirmation from Cid and Weskham. Cor stirred slightly at the noise and Regis and Cor’s chocobo both cast glances of annoyance toward the small group.

“If you three want to give him rest then you have to be quiet for Shiva’s sake!” Regis hissed quietly, shooing them away from the sleeping Lion cub.

The other three easily moved away with a few chuckles, Clarus pausing a moment to glance back at Cor before looking at Regis. “You did take a picture of that though, right?” he asked as they drew closer to the fire and their chairs.

Regis’s smile mischievous as he held up his phone, showing a picture of the poor kid zonked out, mouth agape and with those chocobo feathers in his hair. “This was the true beauty I walked up to. You got to see him when he was actually looking adorable,” he chuckled.

Clarus covered his mouth to stifle his laughter and shook his head. “You know he’s not going to be happy about that.”

Regis shrugged and pocketed his phone. “Is he ever  _ truly _ happy? Well… I suppose there was the time he laughed so hard he cried when you split your pants climbing onto the haven,” Regis pointed out and Clarus groaned as Cid and Weskham snickered.

“Please don’t remind me,” he whined, sitting down heavily in his seat and covering his face.

“I think I have that picture saved on here somewhere too,” Regis teased and Clarus shook his head.

“Why are you such a tyrant?”

“I consider myself a keeper of the sacred treasures of this trip,” Regis said with a light flourish of his hand, making Clarus roll his eyes again.

“Next time you can go and get your own boot.”

Regis gasped dramatically and shook his head. “And miss out on such precious moments as that?” he asked, looking back at Cor and his chocobo, watching as the bird seemed to cuddle closer to him, shifting its wing just enough to accommodate Cor as he nuzzled into its downy side.

Clarus could only smile at the sight. Perhaps his Prince wasn’t so wrong about meeting his demise at the sight of something so adorable?

Good to know that the kid was almost as deadly in sleep as he was on the battlefield.


End file.
